


Love is the Answer

by ARealPip



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Azirphale loves humanity, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Established Relationship, Interrupted Sex, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Saving the World, Sex, our own side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealPip/pseuds/ARealPip
Summary: Aziraphale has an ill-timed epiphany about how to thwart the next apocalypse.





	Love is the Answer

"Love!"

Crowley glanced up. His fingers were still tracing small circles onto the angel's chest. Aziraphale lay with his head on the pillows, staring at the ceiling, a satisfied smile on his face. Crowley thought that the angel must be gearing up for another round. The September afternoon sunshine was only just starting to turn orange, and there was plenty of time for more lovemaking before curtain time. 

"You called?", said Crowley. He slithered back on top of his lover and started nibbling at the corner of the angel's jaw. "How can I best serve you now?"

"Not you, I meant Love in general."

Crowley nuzzled deeper into the angel's neck and started making little suckling kisses. 

"It's Love, don't you see?" Aziraphale sat up a bit quickly, and Crowley was forced to roll off to the side to avoid being struck by one of the angel's hands. Aziraphale was running his hands through his own hair and scratching the back of his head as if it would make his thoughts stronger.

Crowley started kissing his way down along the angel's ribs. He slid a hand down ahead of his kisses and started worming it back into the downy and still wet thatch of blonde curls between the angel's thighs. He traced his fingers over the slick softness of his lover's penis and was rewarded with a twitch and a warm swelling under his fingers. 

"I think it's lust, actually," said the demon. He propped himself up on one elbow and started to give the angel a lazy hand job. There was no urgency left, but if he got things started now, they could have one last mellow screw before they had to get dressed for dinner and the theatre. Aziraphale had gotten tickets for a "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Crowley was very much looking forward to the show. It was comforting to see the old favorites. He wasn't as much a creature of habit as Aziraphale, but certain things were worth repeating. For example, fucking himself breathless on the angel's cock. 

"No, that's not what I meant," said Aziraphale, lifting Crowley's chin up and holding it so that the demon was forced to look him in the eyes. "I mean, I've realized what we have to do next."

"Angel, can we talk about whatever this is later? I've got some hot plans for the next thirty minutes or so."

But it was too late, Crowley could feel the semi-hard cock in his hand diminishing again as the angel collected his thoughts. He let out a growl as it slipped out of his fist. He rolled onto his back and wiped his hand on the sheets. 

"Should I just get dressed?", he asked. 

"Crowley, this is important. I've just figured it out."

"Clearly I wasn't doing my job right if you were thinking while I was fucking you."

"Will you please hear me out?", said Aziraphale. "The apocalypse. The one that is to come."

"Unlike me."

"We are going to have to be the ones to stop it. Us and the humans. And I've figured out how."

Crowley sat up one elbow. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"Lay it on me, Angel." 

"Love is the answer. It's obvious once you think of it."

"Angel, I'm sure that there's some very complicated plan in your head right now, but you are going to have to give me a little more of a clue than that."

"Well," said Aziraphale, "The thing that motivated Adam to save all of this was love. He loved the world. He loved his father. He loved his friends. That love was stronger than any threats that hell could throw at him. Or heaven for that matter."

"I was there too, Angel."

"Yes, but hear me out. You too. You were terrified, and you moved past your terror because of your love for me."

Crowley slid his hand into Aziraphale's and squeezed. 

"Right," said the angel, "And I had fears too, and also all those heavenly notions of duty and obedience and loyalty and I completely abandoned the heavenly plan because I love you and I wanted to have this life with you."

"So?"

"I think humans are the same way. I think we can get them to fight for this world if we can awaken their love. There are billions of humans. If we can bring most of them to our side, we can take on a few million angels and demons."

Aziraphale's eyes were blazing. He was sitting up completely, his fists balled for emphasis.

"I am certain that Hell is going to try to convince the humans that they should be as selfish and hedonistic as possible, and that's how they'll try to bring about the destruction of the Earth. And Heaven.... Oh, probably some sort of duty or loyalty or noble war... there's always a endless supply of Causes, and the humans will believe anything."

"The Children's Crusade comes to mind," said Crowley.

"Precisely," said Aziraphale. "And before Heaven or Hell get a chance to win any more souls to their sides, you and I are going to beat them to it."

"But Heaven has love too," said Crowley.

"Yes, but, speaking from experience, their kind of love is incomplete. Of course heaven can love saints and innocents and perfect angels, but for anyone who is not on that narrow path, their love turns into....."

"Murderous, cold-hearted, bastardry."

"Crowley!"

"You weren't there, Angel." 

"Well, I suppose this argument is as good an example as any," said Aziraphale. "Real Love lets you find a way to be good to someone even when they make you angry. Or when you just can't agree." 

"I'm sorry," said Crowley "You're right, I shouldn't have gotten into it again. I still...."

"Hell is also pretty limited. They've got desire and lust and those have their place, but there's something about Love. Real Love. It takes one beyond selfish desire. What I'm trying to say is that because I love you, your happiness becomes mine and your pleasure becomes mine, and all my selfishness gets turned toward making you happy and keeping you safe and well."

"Angel, I don't understand," said Crowley. "I'm all for saving the world again, if we have to, but I really would like to enjoy our little corner of it for a while first, so--"

"I should get to the point, and get back to lovemaking."

"Please."

"What I'm proposing is that you and I go forth and bring love into the world. Nobody can be wholly evil if they are in love with another person. And all the great holy people were ascetics who lived alone without spouses or children. We can keep Heaven and Hell from getting new souls as long as we can make humans have love for other humans."

"Angel, I don't want to burst your bubble, but most humans do end up having some people that they love, and they still act like selfish bastards towards everyone who isn't in their little group," said Crowley. "So getting them to work together against Heaven and Hell seems like a tall order." 

"That's why we make connections between people who wouldn't normally love each other," said Aziraphale. "Humans travelling to other parts of the world and falling in love with someone they were taught to hate. Humans having children that are very different from them and coming to love them anyway. Humans falling in love with music or food or art that was made by their enemies. We make it so that all the humans have to live in that grey space where they can't get self-righteous and holy and they also can't get too selfish because they have love for other humans and for the beautiful things humans make. They'll all be on the same side, you see. Our side."

"Our side," said Crowley, snuggling up against Aziraphale and tucking his head under the angel's chin. Aziraphale put one arm around the demon and gestured, gently, with the other. 

"The side of keeping things going. Not the side of "Proving We're Right", not the side of "Being a Selfish Bastard," the side in the middle."

"Can beings on Our Side be a teeny bit selfish?", asked the demon. He traced a circle around the angel's nipple with one finger. 

"I suppose. Sometimes. I think that my point is that Real Love makes selfishness turn into a virtue."

"And, the humans will need some good examples of love," said Crowley. He flicked his tongue out and licked that nipple that his finger had been teasing. 

"Well... yes..."

"Love is the answer, after all."

Crowley slithered his hand down and wrapped it around the sturdy cock that he'd been waiting for. 

"Ooooh.... um... quite true....that's rather..."   
  
"We need to be a good example," crooned the demon as he settled himself on top of his angel. 


End file.
